sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mission (soundtrack)
}} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Filmtracks.com |rev2score = Filmtracks.com review }} The Mission is the soundtrack from the film of the same name (directed by Roland Joffé), composed, orchestrated, conducted and produced by Ennio Morricone. The work combines liturgical chorales, native drumming, and Spanish-influenced guitars, often in the same track, in an attempt to capture the varying cultures depicted in the film.[http://www.filmtracks.com/titles/mission.html The Mission] soundtrack review at Filmtracks.com. Retrieved 2011-03-27. The main theme, "Falls", remains one of Morricone's most memorable pieces, and has been used in numerous commercials since its original release. The Italian song "Nella Fantasia" ("In My Fantasy") is based on the theme "Gabriel's Oboe" and has been recorded by multiple artists including, Sarah Brightman, Amici Forever, Il Divo, Russell Watson, Hayley Westenra, Jackie Evancho and Yasuto Tanaka. The soundtrack was nominated for an Academy Award in 1986 and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score and the BAFTA Award for Best Music. It was selected as the 23rd best film score in American Cinema in the American Film Institute's 100 Years of Film Scores.[http://connect.afi.com/site/DocServer/scores250.pdf?docID=221 AFI's 100 Years Of Film Scores] from the American Film Institute. Retrieved 2011-03-27. The music was also used during the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, Utah. Track listing All songs by Ennio Morricone. # "On Earth As It Is In Heaven" – 3:50 # "Falls" – 1:55 # "Gabriel's Oboe" – 2:14 # "Ave Maria Guarani" – 2:51 # "Brothers" – 1:32 # "Carlotta" – 1:21 # "Vita Nostra" – 1:54 # "Climb" – 1:37 # "Remorse" – 2:46 # "Penance" – 4:03 # "The Mission" – 2:49 # "River" – 1:59 # "Gabriel's Oboe" – 2:40 # "Te Deum Guarani" – 0:48 # "Refusal" – 3:30 # "Asuncion" – 1:27 # "Alone" – 4:25 # "Guarani" – 3:56 # "The Sword" – 2:00 # "Miserere" – 1:00 Personnel * Ennio Morricone: Conductor, arranger. * David Bedford: Conductor. * London Philharmonic Orchestra. * Joan Whiting: Oboist * Barnet Schools Choir. Academy Awards The awarding of the Oscar for Best Original Score to Round Midnight has been considered one of the most controversial wins in that category, beating out James Horner's score for Aliens, Jerry Goldsmith's score to Hoosiers, and Ennio Morricone's score for The Mission. In his review of the score to Hoosiers, Christian Clemmensen of Filmtracks.com stated, "The awarding of the original score Oscar for 1986 to Herbie Hancock for 'Round Midnight is considered one of the greatest of the many injustices that have befallen nominees for that category. Ennio Morricone and, to a lesser extent, James Horner were worthy of recognition that year, though Goldsmith's Hoosiers stands in a class of its own because of its immense impact on the picture."[http://www.filmtracks.com/titles/hoosiers.html Hoosiers] soundtrack review at Filmtracks.com. Retrieved 2011-03-27. Morricone, who did not win a competitive Oscar until 2015 (for Quentin Tarantino's ''The Hateful Eight''), said in an interview: "I definitely felt that I should have won for The Mission, especially when you consider that the Oscar-winner that year was Round Midnight, which was not an original score. It had a very good arrangement by Herbie Hancock, but it used existing pieces. So there could be no comparison with The Mission. There was a theft!". See also * Nella Fantasia Certifications }} References Category:Ennio Morricone soundtracks Category:1986 soundtracks Category:Virgin Records soundtracks